jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Stormy Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk return to visit Hotel Transylvania where they find out that Mavis and Jonathan now have a son named Dennis. Fearing for her son's safety, Mavis plans to move out of the hotel. But Dracula has other plans and is determined to prove that his grandson is a vampire. Trivia *Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, will guest star in this. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Kakie *(A purple puppet of a "monster" appears on the screen) *Kakie: Wheeeeee!!! Kakie one happy monster! Kakie love cake!!! Yummy!!!! Tummy get a tummy ache!! *Dracula: Whoa whoa whoa. *to Mavis* How is THAT a monster? *Jaden: *with a disturbed face* That's not even a monster. That's just creepy. *Jeffrey: *raises an eyebrow* ...Okay. I'm officially freaked out now. *Hiccup: Tell me about it. *T-Bone: An "Elmo" Reject muppet. *Kakie: Have some cake, Wuzzlelumplebum!!! *(A blue mammoth like puppet appears next to Kakie) *May: ...!!!! Is that supposed to be like Snuffy?!? *Midna: This is getting embarrassing... *Snotlout: oh man, I feel like puke! *Kakie: Remember, kids! A real monster always shares!! *(Wuzzlelumplebum eats a cake whole and in a messy manner) *Alexis: ...!!!! *quickly covers Baby Lily's eyes* *DJ: *covers his eyes* What the heck?!? *Meatlug: *pantings Happy* *Fishlegs: Really Meatlug? *Dracula: "Shares". *sarcastically* Yes! When I think monsters, I think shares!!! *Scamper: *sarcastically* And that's another great lesson: Let's eat something unhealthy like a whole cake and be a slob as you eat. *Meowth: Oh, brother... *Snotlout: it's that anyway to teach the kid?! *Shira: *to Mavis* You actually let Dennis watch this kinda thing?!? *Donald: What kind of a show is this? *Hiccup: if I must guess, this must be where the muppet rejects teaches kids to be sharing cakes without knowing if one of the snuffy reject gets diabetic. *Discord: *snickers and high-fives Hiccup* *Rizzo: We oughta get a lawsuit on these losers. *Snotlout: you think? *Snowflake: *watching the TV and turns green* I'm starting to not feel so good from seeing that..... thing eat cake... *DJ: *covers Snowflake's eyes* *Tuffnut: I thought I had that when I was a kid. *Ruffnut: we never did that long time ago. *Batty: Sometimes i wonder what goes on in those heads of yours. *Pinkie Pie: *smiles as she watches the show* I love cake too!!! *Rainbow Dash: *sighs* Pinkie... Looking like monsters *Jaden: *putting on his Supreme King armor* I can't believe I have to act like the Supreme King and have my daughter see it... *Dragon-Jeffrey: Remember what we told her? About him being good? *Jaden: *puts on the helmet* I know, big bro. But still. I did awful things as the Supreme King. If she found out the truth, she would never see me the same way again... *Yugi: *puts his hand on his shoulder* It'll be all right, Jaden. *Jaden: *breathes calmly* Okay...... *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* It's only 'til after Drac's dad leaves... *Yugi: She already understands that we're acting. So she'll think your voice right now is part of the act. *Hiccup: Whoa... Jaden? *Jaden: Yes, Hiccup? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sighs calmly* *Hiccup: are you guys sure you wanna do this? *Rocko: we didn't have anything to disguise ourselves. *Rarity: *smiles* I always come prepared, darlings. *pulls out a big trunk* *Batty: You can always count on Rarity to help out. *Heffer: Wow! what have you got there? *Hiccup: I don't believe it, Jaden, how'd you become like this?! *Jaden: I'll explain the Supreme King story later. Right now, you guys gotta look like monsters. *Hiccup: all right... ok Rarity, what costumes you have for us? *Rarity: *smiles* The best to make you look realistic as monsters. Just be careful and don't get them dirty. *Snotlout: Ooh, this one looks great on me. *Spike: It suits you. *Scamper: Just be sure you to use a changing room. Please. *Razor: let's go changing. *Twilight: Just don't take too long. We don't know when Vlad will arrive. *Batty: I'll keep an eye out. *Toothless: *Goes out to check if Vlad arrives* *Cheshire Cat: I'll be on the lookout too. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Good. Let us know when he arrives. (Meanwhile in the changing room) *Baby Lily: *smiles as Alexis dresses her in a monster costume* *Alexis: *smiles* You're looking so cute as a monster, my little Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles, then growls playfully* *Alexis: *giggles* That's right. Gotta look scary out there. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Paula: *Changing* Vlad arrives *(The door opens and Vlad is there) *Supreme King: ...!!! He's here... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *gulps* *Vlad: Alright! Where's my Vamp-son?! *Dragon-Aqua: *gasps softly* *Beetles: Let's hope this won't be a long visit... *DJ: *thinks to himself* I got a bad feeling about this... *Vlad: *looks at Johnny's wig* What's that thing on your head? Looks like my grandmother's boobies. *Supreme King: ...!!!!! *looking stunned, speaks to Dragon-Jeffrey telepathically* If this is how Vlad looks, imagine how his grandmother looks!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically* Yikes!!! *Supreme King: *speaks telepathically* I'll be darned if that woman is still alive!!! *Hiccup: *Comes in with the Night fury Armor* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *gulps* *Supreme King: *speaks telepathically* That woman must be millions of years old... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically* Oh, boy... Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat